


i wouldn't want to change a thing

by doujinbag



Category: Ouran Highschool Host Club
Genre: Confessions, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Truth or Dare, i like how i wrote the ending on this tho, kyoya's dad is a fucking asshole tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinbag/pseuds/doujinbag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or, alternatively known as, Kyoya Hates Truth Or Dare But He's Glad He Chose Dare This Time Around.</p><p>[tw for slight mention of parental abuse in this.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wouldn't want to change a thing

“Truth or dare?”

They’ve all been playing this game for the past forty-five minutes, and no one out of the entire host club has shown any sign of wanting to stop. Kyoya, of course, has been reluctant from the start of the game, but he doesn’t have anything better to do. (Playing childish games with his friends is still better than spending “quality time” with his father.) Tamaki has been the most excited out of all seven teens, always giggling and giving seventh-grade level dares. Everyone thinks he’s secretly a twelve year old in disguise.

Now it’s Kyoya’s turn to choose. Hikaru and Kaoru are staring at him with smirks on their faces, the latter of the twins being the one to ask him. “Don’t choose truth again, you’re boring,” Hikaru says, picking at his fingernails with an obviously displeased expression.

“Fine,” Kyoya groans. “Give me one of your stupid dares.”

Kaoru waits a minute before his smirk turns into a full-on grin. “I dare you to…” he points at Tamaki, who raises a confused eyebrow. “…kiss Tamaki.”

Kyoya snorts at how stupid it is. Of course, what else would he expect from the twins? He rolls his eyes and adjusts his glasses, mentally preparing a short lecture on what an idiotic dare it is, but before he can open his mouth, Tamaki’s lips are on his, helping him carry out the dare. Kyoya gasps quietly, his eyes widening before giving up and closing them, a hand rising up to Tamaki’s cheek. He can feel the room get silent, as if his heart isn’t beating anymore and the Earth has suddenly stopped rotating. And he can feel himself falling, falling, _falling_ there, completely forgetting who he is and what he’s supposed to be doing as his lips glide against the blond’s with ease.

Tamaki pulls away and laughs, and it takes Kyoya a moment to realize the twins just yelled out, “Get a room!” Kyoya doesn’t laugh at it. He just wipes his mouth and goes back to sitting the same way he was before the dare. He merely turns to Haruhi and puts on his serious persona again as he says, “Truth or dare?”

_xxx_

Everyone goes home around six that evening. Tamaki, of course, begs that Kyoya spends the night, even putting on his best pouty puppy-eyes as an addition to all his “please”s. Kyoya shakes his head and watches as the twins are the last to leave Tamaki’s house, closing the front door loudly behind them. “Why not?” Tamaki finally asks, sounding a bit let down.

“Because I said so,” Kyoya retorts.

“You’re no fun,” Tamaki says, crossing his arms. “Wait a minute- _wait a minute!_ Are you upset over the kiss?”

“I’m going to give you three seconds to take that back before I walk right out that door and never come back.”

“Oh, come on, Kyoya. Friends kiss all the time! Even Haruhi kissed Hikaru.”

“They like each other, you oblivious idiot,” Kyoya scoffs.

“Well… either way, whatever! It’s no big deal. Why are you making it a big deal?” Tamaki sighs, puffing his lips out. “Kyoya, when I gave you a truth question, you said… you liked someone.”

“Okay.”

“But you didn’t say who it is.”

“You’re right, I didn’t.” Kyoya isn’t being “difficult” on purpose, per se; he just doesn’t want to tell Tamaki anything on the subject of kisses or relationships or, god forbid, who he “likes”.

“Well… can you tell me? Now that everyone else is gone?” Tamaki says.

“Nope.”

“I’m your best friend.”

“I suppose so. Why does that matter?”

“Best friends share secrets!” Tamaki says, a bit hurt. “Fine. You don’t have to tell me, I understand. But please, _pleeeease,_ can you stay over tonight?”

Kyoya groans. “If it’ll make you shut up about it, fine.”

Tamaki squeals happily and drags Kyoya up the stairs, and all Kyoya can think about is how true his own words are. _You oblivious idiot._

_xxx_

Later that night, after about four hours of being annoyed to death by his friend, Kyoya sighs and is almost begging Tamaki to shut up so he can try and sleep.

“I’m sorry,” Tamaki says cheerfully, “but I’m just so happy! You haven’t stayed over at my house in weeks!”

“Maybe there’s a reason for that,” Kyoya says, rolling his eyes.

“Oh, shush. Why are you so down all the time?”

“I’m not down all the time.”

“Yes, you are! And in these past few months, you’ve been treating me differently. Sometimes, I… I wonder if you even want to be my friend anymore. I know you do, but still. I get scared.” Tamaki sits up on his floor and hugs his knees to his chest, watching as Kyoya’s eyes follow him but how his head doesn’t move with his eyes. “I just wanna know if I did something wrong.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Kyoya sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I know I’ve been acting different lately. I’m sorry for that.”

“Then why? If I didn’t do anything… what is it?”

“Please, not now, Tamaki.”

“I’m just asking. I would think I deserve some form of an answer.” Tamaki looks down and bites his lip, and it’s hard for Kyoya to even look at him.

“I can’t tell you,” Kyoya admits. “I… don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“It won’t! What could possibly be so bad?”

“You’d be surprised.”

“Please. Please tell me. Don’t make me beg you, Kyoya, please,” Tamaki says. All he wants is to know what’s on his friend’s mind, to make sure he’s okay, to–

– _why is Kyoya kissing him?_

It takes Tamaki a minute- maybe a little longer considering his mind is swirling as their mouths move together- to realize that _he_ is the one Kyoya likes. _This_ is the reason Kyoya’s been avoidant recently. _This_ is why Kyoya thinks their friendship is going to be over.

Tamaki knows Kyoya’s wrong. Kyoya is so, so wrong.

“Kyoya,” Tamaki breathes, pulling away. “Kyoya, this doesn’t ruin anything.”

“It doesn’t?”

“No, it just makes everything better.” Tamaki smiles and pulls Kyoya by his shirt collar up to his bed, kissing and kissing and never once stopping until the sun rises.

_xxx_

Kyoya and Tamaki have been dating for around two months now, and nobody- not even anyone in the host club- knows. They’re planning on telling their friends sometime, they just don’t know when. But they know better than to risk telling their families; while Tamaki’s father would be more than fine with it, he could potentially tell Kyoya’s father, and Kyoya doesn’t feel like being slapped by his father for the hundredth time in his life.

They’re at Kyoya’s house, a couple weeks before Kyoya’s birthday. His father is at work, and he’s going to be working overtime, so they’re safe in Kyoya’s room, kissing as much as they please. They haven’t done anything more than kiss yet- maybe a few needy touches here and there- but they know they both want to. They want that more than anything.

“Tamaki,” Kyoya breathes against his boyfriend’s lips. “Tamaki, I… I want to-”

“I know,” Tamaki says immediately, staring up at him with his violet eyes. “You… you can.”

“Are you sure?”

“More than I’ve ever been in my life.”

Kyoya nods and kisses down Tamaki’s shirt before reaching the waistband of his jeans. Tamaki runs his fingers through Kyoya’s dark, silky hair, watching him carefully as he takes deep breaths. He’s never done anything like this with _anyone,_ boy or girl, but he trusts Kyoya. He trusts Kyoya more than he’s ever trusted anyone.

It’s not a completely out-of-this-world experience; Kyoya’s a first-timer as well and he’s basically just going off what he’s seen in risqué videos online. But Tamaki doesn’t care; it’s _far_ better than what’d he be able to do by himself with his hand, and Kyoya’s mouth feels like it belongs on him anyways. Tamaki’s exhausted at the end of it, but insists on returning the favor for Kyoya.

“You don’t have to,” Kyoya says, helping Tamaki button up his jeans again.

“I want to,” Tamaki says. “It’s only fair.”

Kyoya kisses Tamaki for a moment, but before he can even agree, his bedroom door flies open, and standing there is no one else but his father.

 _“Kyoya. Ootori.”_ His voice is loud and demanding, and both boys immediately sit up. While Tamaki’s embarrassed, Kyoya’s fearful; Tamaki’s never had to witness his father do anything out of anger before, with the exception of the time he slapped him in front of everyone else at the host club. _“What do you think you’re doing?”_

“Father, I can explain,” Kyoya pleads, but it’s too late. His father is already convinced of what’s going on there. “Tamaki, go,” Kyoya says, looking at him.

“Kyoya-”

 _“Go,”_ Kyoya repeats. He’s not mad at Tamaki, he just doesn’t want him to have to see any of this. Tamaki flees the room and as far as Kyoya knows, his whole property.

Kyoya’s father takes a good twenty minutes letting his son know how absolutely _outraged_ he is, and he makes sure Kyoya won’t forget it. Little to Kyoya’s knowledge, Tamaki hears all of this as he hides in the bathroom. He couldn’t bring himself to simply leave Kyoya behind, but now he’s almost wishing he didn’t have to hear any of it.

“Kyoya,” Tamaki says once the other boy’s father is out of sight.

Kyoya’s sobbing on his bed, holding his hand to his stinging face. He can’t stop shaking, but the minute he hears Tamaki, he freezes up. “What are you still doing here?” he says.

“We need to get you out of here,” Tamaki says. “Please, come on. Let’s go to my house.”

“It’s no use.”

“You at least need a short break.” Tamaki’s heart nearly dies at the sight of Kyoya crying. “Please, please, come on. Let’s go.”

Tamaki sneaks Kyoya out of the house and they walk to the edge of the Ootori property, Tamaki on his phone calling for a car the whole time. And once they’re finally at the Suoh household, Tamaki holds Kyoya close to his chest on his bed, letting the other boy simply soak his shirt with tears. A tear even falls from Tamaki’s own eye, and he can’t help but almost feel like it’s his fault.

“I love you,” he whispers quietly. Kyoya just holds onto him tighter and refuses to ever let go.

_xxx_

It’s New Year’s Eve, and the entire host club is once again gathered in Tamaki’s house, playing none other than truth or dare. So far, Haruhi has been dared to kiss both twins, Mitsukuni has licked the floor (but only after being promised more cake in return), and Takashi has actually said more than two words. It’s been a rather eventful night.

It’s almost midnight, with only 90 seconds left of the present year. Mitsukuni begins his own personal countdown, but now it’s Tamaki’s turn to talk to someone.

“Kyoya,” he says happily. “Truth or dare?”

First instinct tells Kyoya to go with dare, but he shrugs that thought off. “Dare,” he says boldly.

“…Thirty! Twenty-nine! Twenty-eight! Twenty seven!...”

“I dare you to kiss me.”

“…Nineteen! Eighteen! Seventeen! Sixteen!...”

Kyoya snorts at how stupid the dare is. “You’re an idiot,” he says, pulling Tamaki by his shirt to kiss him with tons of passion and force.

“…Five! Four! Three! Two!...”

“Happy new year,” Kyoya whispers, pushing Tamaki back onto the floor as they continue to kiss. He no longer _reluctantly_ agrees to games of truth or dare. In fact, maybe he’s even starting to fall in love with them.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally don't know what i'm doing with my life um ok  
> [tumblr](http://spookymileskane.tumblr.com) / [instagram](http://instagr.am/and.a.smile)


End file.
